


Happiness

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [30]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka is more unsure than ever.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-31 10:13pm to 10:22pm

It had been more than a few days by now and Tezuka - originally happy being pampered - was at the end of his wits. Not because he didn't enjoy it. He enjoyed it too much.

Yukimura had been true to his word: One of them had always stayed by his side.

And they still did.

Yukimura had even tried to insist he'd not go back to work until fully healed but - as all three of them knew - that was not an option. 

It hadn't been a flesh wound or a broken bone. And matters of the heart never healed completely.

That wasn't to say that Tezuka hadn't found happiness again. As stated prematurely: He enjoyed being pampered by them way too much and by now had actually forgotten how to say no.

So he 'endured'. Hoping against hope to not fall into the pit of unrequited love once again but - considering the wounds were still fresh - not at all sure what to do about it.

He did not wish to leave - not that they would let him.

Besides, considering they all would continue living on the grounds, they would also continue seeing each other every day. 

Tezuka sighed. No matter which way he turned, there was no way out of this. His mind had just about given up anyway and his sense of etiquette lay in wait to finally have a break.

Whatever was going to happen, his heart would decide alone - yet again.

He could only hope for the best.


End file.
